Perfección
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: "...Kise Ryôta en realidad era un hombre increíblemente imperfecto. A simple vista parecía tratarse de un príncipe azul, y ciertamente lo era… pero solo de vista y nada más, pues en su forma de ser y actuar no era nada más que un hipócrita simplón, y de eso no había nadie que convenciera al peli-celeste de lo contrario..." (Drabble) ¡Feliz San Valentin! ¡Kise x Kuroko! ¡KIKURO! :'D


¡Hola!

Espero les guste este pequeño drabble de una de mis parejas consentidas! :3 Sinceramente, me encanto hacer este trabajo, el cual, quiero aclarar, nacio de un intercabio de drabbles que se organizo para este dia en el grupo de facebook "Kikuro" ^^ Así que se los dejo con mucho amor! ^^ (¡Prometo actualizar mis otros proyectos pronto! D: )

* * *

 _ **Aclaración:** Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, pero la idea de este drabble si es toda mía ^^ No hago esto con fines de lucro si no por mero entretenimiento y amor al Kikuro :3_

* * *

PERFECCIÓN

-o-o-o-

 _"Comenzamos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver perfecta a una persona inperfecta." - **Sam Keen.**_

-o-o-o-

Quizá se debía al aburrimiento que sentía en ese momento mientras lavaba los platos en el fregadero...o tal vez era por la discusión en la que había sido participe hace un rato que mientras su manos trabajaban Kuroko se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, haciendo un repaso mental de las grandes cualidades de cierta persona:

Ingenuo, exagerado, llorón, escandaloso, frívolo, irresponsable, dos caras...y la lista podía seguir y seguir.

Si, sin duda ese rubio estaba muy lejos de la perfección con la que todas sus fans lo veían; Kise Ryôta en realidad era un hombre increíblemente imperfecto. A simple vista parecía tratarse de un príncipe azul, y ciertamente lo era... pero solo de vista y nada más, pues en su forma de ser y actuar no era nada más que un hipócrita simplón, y de eso no había nadie que convenciera al peli celeste de lo contrario, sobre todo porque él había sido el primero en darse cuenta de cómo era en verdad ese hombre.

Suspirando, el menor relajo la mano con la que había comenzado a apretar la esponja, antes de soltar una pequeña maldición y continuar con lo suyo.

Mientras enjuagaba los trastes, Kuroko repaso una y otra vez aquella lista mental de defectos creada a base de enojo, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos este fue bajando, pues tal como era Kuroko, su carácter racional siempre lo llevaba a tratar de encontrar la solución a las cosas, a ver lo positivo de todo; fue por ello mismo que una nueva lista comenzó a formarse en su cabeza...

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que la sombra no escucho la puerta de la cocina ser abierta, ni los pasos que poco a poco fueron acercándose a su persona. Fue hasta que unos largos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura, haciéndole dar un respingo, que su atención se vio fija en la persona de hebras color oro que con delicadeza le abrazaba su pequeño cuerpo, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco que había entre su hombro y cuello.

-Kurokocchi, lo siento –la voz amortiguada y triste del rubio lo hizo sentirse un tanto culpable, así que cerrando la llave del agua rompió el abrazo con el que el modelo lo envolvía y se dio la vuelta, negando con la cabeza al ver la expresión de miedo en cara de su novio.

Alegre, amigable, ordenado, valiente, optimista, protector, cariñoso, sensible, amable...

-Tranquilo, ya paso –murmuro, pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello contrario, obligando al mayor a estar a su misma altura para así poder darle un inocente beso en los labios.

No pudo evitar embozar una suave sonrisa cuando vio la cara del rubio iluminarse cual niño en la mañana de navidad, para justo después volver a envolverlo entre sus fuertes brazos, levantándolo del suelo en esta ocasión, sacándole un jadeo debido a la sorpresa.

Aun con los pies lejos del suelo, el más pequeño pensó que, en efecto, Kise era un perfecto imperfecto, pero era su imperfección lo que lo había enamorado, pues él era todo lo que el mismo no, y viceversa, y era por eso mismo que ambos se necesitaban. Kuroko necesitaba del entusiasmo y la pasión de Kise, y Kise necesitaba de la madures y la tranquilidad del Kuroko.

FIN

* * *

 _Si el drabble les gusto por favor voten y/o dejen un comentario con su opinión c': Se los agradecere de todo corazón :3_

 _Les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchas buenas vibras!(?_

 _Feliz San Valentín!_

 ** _-Mizuki Nozomi-_**


End file.
